


Drive Safely

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [30]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Keith,” Chantal placed a hand on his arm, “he’ll be okay.”“Just…” Keith sighed as Robby shouldered his overnight bag, “Drive safely.”“I will,” Robby grinned, “I’ll text you when we get there.”
Relationships: Robert Thomas & Keith Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 6





	Drive Safely

Robby had plans to go to Mizzou for a football game with a couple other younger guys. And Keith knew Robby was a good driver - much better than any of his kids anyway - but he would have distractions.

“And you’re going to stay the night, right?” Keith asked, for probably the fifth time that morning.

“Yes,” Robby nodded patiently.

“And -”

“Keith,” Chantal placed a hand on his arm, “he’ll be okay.”

“Just…” Keith sighed as Robby shouldered his overnight bag, “Drive safely.”

“I will,” Robby grinned, “I’ll text you when we get there.”

“I know you will,” Keith replied, hugging Robby and ruffling his hair, “And when you get back, I think it’s time for a hair cut.”

Robby laughed and headed for the door, yelling a goodbye to Taryn who responded with her own from her room.

“He’s a good kid,” Chantal said, “the voice of reason of the group going.”

“I know,” Keith replied, “But he’s still so young.”

“At least he’s driving.”

“At least one ours is not driving.” Keith muttered, “I still don’t know how any of them passed their driving tests.”

Chantal laughed in response.


End file.
